rise_of_the_frozen_hollow_efandomcom-20200213-history
Jack frost/relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character'Jack.' Dinosaurs Sharp feathers With sharp feathers and jack being both teenage males, the two are usually portrayed to be close companions, as two bros hanging out together. Since sharp feathers is a non human species he could see jack without having to believe in him. Jack also enjoys the exciting thrills of sharp feathers wild and dangerous world, he sees that fighting dinosaurs is the thrill of a lifetime and sharp feathers enjoys it when jack sends him on a fast ride on a sled with his powers. They are both freewheeling and somewhat irresponsible so they get along most of the time but sometimes their personalities can also clash. Sharp feathers hates the cold and wants to keep his world warm and volcanic without the climate being disrupted by not allowing jack to make any snow days in his underground world being the voice of reason. They are both quite mischievous and will have a prank war against each other. Veera Veera and jack are both very childlike and energetic, and they both love to explore and have fun. For most of the time they interact is when sharp feathers is present. Jack would sometimes try to cheer her up and make her smile and a friendship would develop between them, however he will lose focus toward her when she starts talking about her life stories and issues. Blade foot Jack and Blade foot have much in common, both of them being cool chilled out, free spirited boys. Though when they first met Blade foot saw jack as a weird life form like nothing he'd ever seen. He felt uneasy about him and behaved viscously. But after Jack being able to hear him talk than just animalistic sounds, he would respond to his words like he understood him and became good friends. It is possible that the two might get slightly annoyed with each other at times, but in general they are often portrayed to have lots of fun together, singing, joking, and playing tricks. Delta Because they are both quite strongly-opinionated, Jack and Delta's personalities can clash, but that does not mean they aren't great friends. The two share a taste for adventure, a passion for freedom, and neither are afraid of a fight. They are both the most nimble and fastest members of their groups. Jack's slightly enthusiastic attitude sometimes clashes with Delta's apathetic and cynical personality. Enemies Pitch Black Pitch and Jack are actually very similar. If Jack had made different choices before becoming a Guardian, he could have very well ended up like Pitch. Pitch knows this, and he constantly tries to bargain and blackmail to get Jack on his side. Pitch sees Jack as one of the biggest threats along with Elsa (her being another with snow based powers). He will usually try and use his powers to control the other members of the guardians in hopes that he can threaten Jack with them or convince him to join Pitch.